In Her Eyes
by Medraut
Summary: In the bliss of Valinor in the Years of the Trees, Galadriel finds herself smitten with a fair elfmaiden, and yearns to win her love. Femslash GaladrielxOC. Implied MaedhrosxFingon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything is Tolkien, obviously.

Chapter 1

"Artanis!" Findaráto called down the hallway. "Are you ready yet?"

The fair elf-maiden Artanis finished carefully placing her long golden locks in their shimmering silver bonds. She adjusted the bodice of her dress and stepped out to meet her brother. They hastened to join the group traveling to the celebration courtyard. The courtyard was full of light and dotted by intricate and beautiful clusters of flowers. The open dancing green was surrounded by rows of tables, which by now were quickly filling. Artanis and Findaráto took seats by their cousins Findekáno and Turukáno, and the latter's wife Elenwë.

"You look lovely, Artanis," said Findekáno

"Thank you. As do you," she replied.

"Have you, perchance, seen Maitimo here?"

"I am sorry, but I have not. I see little of Fëanáro and his clan. And honestly, I am rather glad for that. Do not worry, Findekáno. They are often late. I am sure he will be here."

"Yes, of course," he said, but continued to look about, straining his neck to see through the crowds.

Artanis too glanced around to aid her cousin's search. She did not see Nelyafinwë, but see did see Eärondo approaching. She and Findaráto stood to greet him.

"It is a pleasure to see you two here," he said. "May I join you here? Is there room?"

"I believe so," Artanis said. "Findekáno?"

He nodded, and they seated themselves. Eärondo, known for his love of speaking, engaged them in conversation, though Findekáno persisted scanning the courtyard nervously. Findekáno suddenly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned about to see a familiar tall, lean figure topped by intense russet red.

"Maitimo!" he exclaimed with relief and elation. "At last you have arrived! I was beginning to worry."

"And when Findekáno says 'beginning', Nelyafinwë," Artanis put in, "he means, 'the whole time he has been here'."

Nelyafinwë laughed and sat beside Findekáno, resting his hand at the small of the other's back. At this point, many were coming and going from one table to another. Eärondo was approached by a beautiful maiden who immediately caught Artanis' eye. She had sleek, long raven-black hair, as was common of the Noldor. Her tiny, delicate frame was draped in the deepest violet. Artanis was transfixed.

"Artanis," Eärondo said, calling her out of her trance, "are you acquainted with Lómennel?" He motioned to the maiden.

"No," Artanis replied, "I do not believe so. I am Artanis, daughter of Arafinwë. I am pleased to meet you."

"Oh, no. The pleasure is mine," Lómennel said with a sly smile. For what seemed like an eternity to Artanis, their eyes were locked, blue with gray. At last, Lómennel stirred, and sat beside Eärondo, across from Artanis. The two women found themselves talking and laughing as time rushed by. Lost for hours in each other's eyes, they eventually looked up to see that the crowd had nearly halved.

"It is late," Lómennel said, "Telperion is waning. I had hardly noticed."

"Nor did I," said Artanis. "Would you perhaps, like to walk now with me?"

"I would be delighted."

Side by side they wandered through the city of smooth stone. They continued on until they came into view of the sea. Further from the light of the trees, the stars twinkled brightly in the sky and reflected on the water. Artanis gazed upon Lómennel, watching her shimmering black hair flow in the sea breeze and her purple dress dance about her ankles. Lómennel returned the gaze. She stepped towards Artanis, so close that they nearly touched. Artanis leaned in the rest of the way and met Lómennel's lips in a gentle kiss. Lómennel slipped her hand behind Artanis' neck and slowly ran her fingers through the luminous golden waves. They broke the kiss, but soon returned to each other in a deeper, more passionate one. When they at last separated, slightly short of breath, Artanis let out a soft giggle.

"Well, then," she said, blushing, "I probably ought to be heading back. My father will wonder where I am."

"Yes, quite so," Lómennel affirmed.

Artanis accompanied Lómennel to her residence, and then returned to her own home. She quietly slipped down the hall to her bedchamber, managing not to wake anyone. She released her hair from its bonds and slipped out of her dress. She pulled her thin, white sleeping dress over her hear and slid into bed. Lómennel danced through her head as she drifted into sleep.

A Note on Names, for all Chapters:

GaladrielArtanis/Nerwen

FinrodFindaráto

FingonFindekáno

TurgonTurukáno

MaedhrosNelyafinwë/Maitimo

MaglorKanafinwë/Makalaurë

CelegormTurkafinwë/Tyelkormo

CaranthirMorifinwë/Carnistir

CurufinCurufinwë/Atarinkë

AmrodPityafinwë/Ambarussa

AmrasTelufinwë/Ambarussa

FëanorCurufinwë/Fëanáro

FingolfinNolofinwë

FinarfinArafinwë


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Laurelin's warm golden light radiated out, basking Artanis in a bright glow. She stared off into the distance, thinking of Lómennel. Her cousin Findekáno silently approached her from behind. She started when he called her name.

"Sorry to startle you," he said. "Your brother said I would be able to find you here. I am going into the city now. Would you perhaps wish to accompany me?"

"Certainly."

The main square of the city was humming with activity. The markets were open and minstrels were playing. They walked together along the edge of the square, but then suddenly Findekáno dove into the crowd. He must have found whatever he was looking for there, and had disappeared in pursuit. Artanis wandered through the area, looking in all directions to find him again.

Her foot then caught on something unseen, and she pitched abruptly forward. She was stopped, though, by a gentle grasp. She looked up to find herself in Lómennel's arms, her head against the other's chest. She smiled sheepishly, her face reddening with embarrassment.

"That was a lovely greeting," Lómennel laughed.

"I did not expect to see you here," Artanis said as she righted herself and adjusted her dress, "though, I am by no means unhappy that I did."

"Yes, I have been longing to see you again. I could not get that night with you out of my mind."

"Well, then, it seems that we perhaps ought to replicate those events," Artanis said with a smile.

"I agree."

Lómennel took Artanis by the hand and ducked into an empty corner out of sight. Without a word she grasped Artanis around the waist and brought their lips together. Artanis returned the kiss with a hunger as she felt Lómennel's hand stray lower and lower. She pulled suddenly, though, away when she heard Findekáno's voice nearby.

"My cousin must be looking for me," she said. "I must go. But, we must meet again. Tomorrow meet me at the city gate at the second hour when the light of the trees mingles."

"I will. And I shall think of nothing else until then," Lómennel replied and bid Artanis farewell, beaming.

"Where have you been?" Findekáno asked Artanis. "I've been looking for you."

"I could say the same to you," she replied.

"Yes, quite so. Then perhaps it would be best that we drop the subject." He turned and began to walk back.

"Oh," she said, taking him by the shoulder and turning him back to face her, "now you have stuck my interest. Where were _you_, my cousin?"

"It is of little importance," he said evasively. "I was merely … merely agreeing that it was unfair for me to ask, when I myself had be gone without explanation."

Artanis laughed at her cousin's obvious attempt to hide some secret, and then smiled to herself, thinking of Lómennel, impatient for their next meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Outside the majestic gates of Tirion, Laurelin's faint gold began to mingle with the fading silver of Telperion, glittering upon the pathway and the fields. Just outside the gate, Artanis waited. Soon, Lómennel emerged from the open gate, seeming to glide down the stone staircase towards Artanis. As she caught sight of Artanis, an elegant smile spread across her face, and Artanis smiled back. They reached out to each other and clasped their hands together, fingers interlocking.

"You look more and more beautiful each time I see you," Artanis said.

"As do you," Lómennel replied, stroking Artanis' cheek.

"Come walk now with me," Artanis said. "Most others are in their homes in the city now, and the forest is quite beautiful at this hour."

Hand in hand, they slowly strolled through the quiet wood, savoring each other's touch. They paused when they reached a small clearing amongst the tall trees. Artanis placed her hands on Lómennel's thin waist and gazed into those deep pools of sea-gray.

"I think I am in love with you," she said in a soft, airy voice.

"That is good," Lómennel replied, "because I know I am in love with you."

Those words had barely left Lómennel's lips when Artanis grasped her jaw with both hands and kissed her vigorously. Artanis dropped her hands down to Lómennel's shoulders. With her thumbs she toyed with the edge of the other's wide-necked dress. At the same time Lómennel drew her hands gently up along Artanis' sides. Continuing to kiss, Artanis then slid the dress over Lómennel's shoulders and let it fall to the ground in a shimmering stream. Lómennel soon did the same to her. The two fair elf-maidens stood in each other's arms, breasts touching, locked in a kiss.

Artanis then guided Lómennel onto her back on the cool, soft grass and poised herself above her. She let her fingers wander over Lómennel's flawless, creamy skin, savoring each curve. Lómennel bit her lip, causing it to momentarily turn a vibrant red. Pushing her long golden hair aside, Artanis lowered her head to the warmth between Lómennel's legs. With her tongue she explored the other maiden's depths, as Lómennel began to breathe heavily. Only when Lómennel let out a soft cry of pleasure, hips buckling, did Artanis pull away.

Lómennel lay still for a few moments, taking long breaths, her cheeks glowing red amidst her pale face. Holding onto Artanis, she rolled them both over, with Artanis' back now on the ground. She placed her mouth on the hard, rosy hill atop Artanis' full, firm right breast, caressing it with her lips and tongue. As she did this, she slid a soft, smooth finger inside of Artanis. She slowly worked it within her until Artanis' body was flooded by warm waves of pleasure. As Laurelin reached fullest brightness, they continued to bring each other to ecstasy again and again, sending up cries of passion into the cool, clear air.

Eyes closed and their bare bodies bathed in bright gold, they lay side by side, facing the sky. Their shoulders were pressed gently together and their fingers intertwined. Artanis' golden locks mingled with Lómennel's black hair on the grass behind them. Silently, Artanis leaned over to Lómennel and gently kissed her neck.


End file.
